


That's Entertainment

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	That's Entertainment

Severus sat back in his chair, thighs spread and stroking himself, as he watched Charlie do a little striptease.

He wanted to lick those dusky nipples, suck his heavy balls, feel those muscled arms wrapped around him. 

When Charlie was completely nude—except for a bright green, feather boa—Severus stood and moved closer to him.

"On the bed," he growled and Charlie grinned, scrambling onto the bed. Severus straddled him and ever-so-slowly lowered himself down onto Charlie's thick cock, eliciting a groan from Charlie once he was fully seated.

Gripping Charlie's shoulders, Severus moaned when he felt Charlie's rough, broad hands on his hips, slamming him down.

Thighs burning from the exertion, Severus took himself in hand, wanking furiously, desperate to come while Charlie was still inside him. 

His eyes fell closed and he threw his head back, balls drawing up tight as he came all over Charlie's stomach. 

"Fuck." Charlie gasped, his body stilling as his cock throbbed as he came deep in Severus's arse.

Severus watched Charlie's chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. He touched the center of his chest with a single fingertip and drew it down to his navel.

"God, you're brilliant," Charlie finally said, eyes bright as he reached up and pulled Severus's head down to kiss him.

A hairsbreadth away, Severus replied, "I know."


End file.
